Stereoscopic, or three-dimensional, imagery is based on the principle of human vision. Two separate detectors detect the same object or objects in a scene from slightly different positions and/or angles and project them onto two planes. The resulting images are transferred to a processor which combines them and gives the perception of the third dimension, i.e. depth, to a scene.
Many techniques of viewing stereoscopic images have been developed and include the use of colored or polarizing filters to separate the two images, temporal selection by successive transmission of images using a shutter arrangement, or physical separation of the images in the viewer and projecting them separately to each eye. In addition, display devices have been developed recently that are well-suited for displaying stereoscopic images. For example, such display devices include digital still cameras, personal computers, digital picture frames, set-top boxes, high-definition televisions (HDTVs), and the like.
The use of digital image capture devices, such as digital still cameras, digital camcorders (or video cameras), and phones with built-in cameras, for use in capturing digital images has become widespread and popular. Because images captured using these devices are in a digital format, the images can be easily distributed and edited. For example, the digital images can be easily distributed over networks, such as the Internet. In addition, the digital images can be edited by use of suitable software on the image capture device or a personal computer.
Digital images captured using conventional image capture devices are two-dimensional. It is desirable to provide methods and systems for using conventional devices for generating three-dimensional images. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for aiding users of image capture devices to select appropriate image capture positions for capturing two-dimensional images for use in generating three-dimensional images.